


Cos if I’m stood here

by Eilonwyn



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Pining, Polyamory, Song: Fair (The Amazing Devil), The Amazing Devil Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilonwyn/pseuds/Eilonwyn
Summary: Geralt and Yennefer arrive at the end of Melitele's festival in Oxenfurt. A song is heard. Misunderstandings happen. I suck at summaries.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Triss Merigold, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion & Priscilla, Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 9
Kudos: 132





	Cos if I’m stood here

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just starting to read the books and haven't played the game so I'm going mostly off of netflix and other fics I’ve read but i really love the idea of Geralt opening up to both himself and to the others so that he can be a good guardian for Ciri. He and Yen and Jaskier have all had deep heartfelt talks about the mountain and wishes and the future that I couldn’t do justice so we'll just gloss over those.
> 
> Song used are all The amazing devil songs and in order:  
> Wild Blue Yonder
> 
> Fair (some of the pronouns were swapped because I wanted it written from Jaskier's point of view to Geralt and he decided to write it from a woman's perspective to try not to make it too obvious)
> 
> King(changed to Queen because i like the idea of it being Jaskier's promise to help protect Ciri)
> 
> Also this is unbeta'd because I am way too impatient and also my first fic so.... *deep breath* better bad cake then none. Writing is hard.

They've only been at the beach long enough to drop their packs in Yennefer’s tent and for Geralt to check on Roach. He's still wearing his armor, too impatient to pause longer than they need to check on their family. He knows Yennefer feels the same because she too is still wearing the traveling clothes she's had on for two days now, black trousers, a white shirt and a deep purple vest, hair plaited in a long braid down her back. They follow the sound of music away from the tree line towards the water where a fire burns surrounded by people singing and playing together.

Yennefer's hand slips out of his as they reach the group and she make her way over to Triss and Ciri, kissing the latter on the top of her head before curling into the formers arms and pressing a gentle kiss against the other scorceress' mouth. Triss pulls the blanket she has wrapped around herself and Ciri around Yennefer and waves at him before resting her head atop the other woman and turning back towards the singing voices. Ciri leaps to her feet rushing into his arms, the force of her slamming into him causes him to stumble backwards a step and he turns with it spinning her once before setting her on her feet.

"Missed you." She laughs into his ear squeezing her arms around his neck and rubbing their cheeks together. He returns the sentiment mumbled into her hair arms wrapping tighter around her. He releases her when she pulls back and returns to her seat and the warmth of the blanket. Its the end of summer and at almost three am the breeze has caused everyone to bring their own blankets.

Geralt stand at the edge of the group and watches the three women settle back together, violet eyes catch his for a moment. Dark red lips curl up as she watches him before he looks away scanning the rest of the crowd.

  
There are seven strangers seated around the bonfire each of them playing different instruments. Three to his left sitting on two logs, two sharing another to his right between where he stands and the girls sit and one sitting by herself leaning back against a log of her own a violin raised to her chin on their other side. He briefly glances at them before his eyes fall on the man he's looking for.

Jaskier is sitting beside a dark haired woman her head thrown back as she sings while swaying back and forth. He's strumming his lute and grins as the woman's shoulder hits his and he begins to sing along with her.

**_Let’s hide under the covers_ **   
**_We don’t know what’s out there_ **   
**_Could be all our demons darling_ **   
**_Hold me, lover like you used to_ **   
**_So tight I’d bruise you_ **   
**_I’d bruise you, I’d bruise you_ **

**_So hide under the covers_ **   
**_We don’t know what’s out there_ **   
**_Could be ghosts or monsters or a kikimora I dunno_ **   
**_Hold me, lover like you used to_ **   
**_So tight I’d bruise you_ **   
**_I’d bruise you,_ **   
**_I’d bruise you,_ **   
**_I’d bruise you,_ **   
**_I’d bruise you_ **

Ciri cheers and for a moment he watches as his child surprise claps leaning forwards. She's grown so much in the three years since Cintra's fall, limbs longer, baby fat lost and replaced with muscles from training at Kaer Morhen. Her hair is shorter pulled into a bun at the nape of her neck and her expression, now normally guarded from her training and running from Nilfgaard is open and joyous as she sings along to another song that the group plays around them. Beside her Yennefer and Triss beam wrapped around each other as they gaze at their girl.

Geralt notices movement to his left and his attention snaps back to their bard. The woman has stood and she dances around Jaskier as they sing together. Jaskier's expression is so fond and something clenches in Geralt's chest.

Things have been good between them since their reunion mere days after he had found Ciri. They'd talked through most of the night while Ciri slept between them, Geralt apologizing for the words he'd said in the heat of the moment. He'd admitted he'd been heartbroken over the words between he and Yennefer and her departure. Angry with Borch for his pushing, at the universe for always coming back to his child surprise, at the tightness in his chest, which for a moment had been relief Jaskier was still there before that too turned into anger over the other man having witnessed the fight. He'd taken it out on the bard who had only ever stood beside him and tried to make his life better.

They'd spoken about their time apart, and he'd learned that as soon as he'd heard about Nilfgaard moving towards Cintra Jaskier had immediately left Oxenfurt. He'd been determined to try and find Ciri and protect her for Geralt if he could. Geralt had felt a lightness that night sitting at that campfire he hadn't felt since that night on the mountain in Yennefer's tent, with Ciri's fingers clutching the hem of his shirt and the comforting mix of Jaskier, the fire, Roach and the new now familiar smell of Ciri filling his senses.

When they'd broken camp in the morning and Geralt had lifted Ciri onto Roach's back Jaskier had made a joke about not being able to ride the horse as well before bumping shoulders with Geralt and falling into step beside him. This romantic side to their relationship is even newer almost a delicate thing between them.

Geralt is brought out of his thought when Yennefer calls Jaskier's name and he realizes the song has ended. Around them the strangers laugh speaking to each other passing around food and drinks. The dark haired woman is leaning against Jaskier's side her fingers tangled in the bards sweat damp hair.

"Yennefer light of my life welcome!" Jaskier cries a smile breaking across his face. "Do you have a request my love?"

They'd become closer since the mountain, having met again sometime between leaving the mountain and the fall of Cintra. When Yennefer and Triss had appeared at Kaer Morhen, three months after Sodden hill, Jaskier had rushed to her side when they'd appeared at the gates and the two had embraced sharing words too soft for Geralt to hear. She and Jaskier had still tossed thinly veiled insults at each other but there had been a change between them. That winter Jaskier had added both women to the long list of Witchers, a princess, several horses and a goat that he'd mother hen. When Geralt, Vesemir, Eskel and Lambert would train Ciri on how to fight, Jaskier would disappear with the two sorceresses around the keep for hours at a time before following the three to Ciri's magic lessons.

"Ciri and Triss tell me you have a lovely song you played a few days ago that we MUST hear. The one about the woman in love with the absolutely oblivious man."

  
Jaskier spits the ale he's just taken a large gulp of at the fire and his entire face turns scarlet. Geralt's eyebrow raises as Jaskier responds with "Oh that terrible thing you don’t want to hear that."

Since when does the bard refuse to sing any of his songs. He still sings the one about the Arachnamorphs even after being ensnared in ones web and being so close to death that even he, with his enhanced hearing had thought the bard dead.

"Come on Jask it was so beautiful please!" Ciri begs and Jaskier's face turns even redder when he glances over at Geralt.

“Jaskier you must.” The woman adds bumping Jaskier’s shoulder with her hip.

"Yes Jaskier its not fair that you regale everyone with what Triss calls one of your best songs but not Geralt and I." Yennefer adds a devious grin on her lips. Jaskier finally looks away from Geralt as the woman beside him moves the hand from his hair and squeezes his shoulder.

"Well how can I say no to such praises." He clears his throat and lifts the mug of ale finishing the remaining liquid. He plucks nervously at a few string on his lute before beginning to play as the woman steps away from him settling against the log to their left beside one of the other strangers.

_**It’s what my heart just yearns to say** _   
_**In ways that can’t be said** _   
_**It’s what my rotting bones will sing** _   
_**When the rest of me is dead** _

His voice is soft and as he plays only the woman with the violin joins him very softly playing as well.

_**It’s what’s engraved upon my heart** _   
_**In letters deeply worn** _   
_**Today I somehow understand the reason I was born** _

_**Cos outwardly she says I try so hard to make you laugh at me** _   
_**And he, he does, he laughs as though he's not heard the joke ten thousand times before** _   
_**And she adores him, she watches him get dressed as though he’s hurtling through time** _   
_**Oh darling please be mine** _

_**He promises to fight them all when it all becomes too much** _   
_**And she, she curses at the world for leaving her behind and she’s falling out of touch** _   
_**And he is stronger than she’s ever been she knows** _   
_**She brushes her hand through his hair, he’s got so much fucking hair** _

Geralt hears Ciri giggle and Yennefer softly snorts but his eyes are locked on the other man. The violin begins to raise in volume.

_**And he holds her close just to keep the world at bay** _   
_**And when they’re sure no-one can hear them** _   
_**She’ll turn to him to say, she’ll turn to him and say** _

_**It’s not fair, It’s not fair how much I love you** _   
_**It’s not fair, cos you make me laugh when** _   
_**I’m actually really fucking cross at you for something** _   
_**And she’ll say** _   
_**Oh how oh how unreasonable** _   
_**How unreasonably in love I am with everything you do** _   
_**I’ll spend my days so close to you cos if I’m standing here maybe everyone will think** **I’m** **alright** _

Jaskier glances up at Geralt before his eyes snap to the side towards the brunette stranger and Geralt feels his chest tighten at the next verse.

_**I’ve seen enough she says I know exactly what I want** _   
_**And it’s this life that we’ve created, inundated with the fated thought of you** _   
_**And if you asked me to, if you asked me I would lose it all** _   
_**Like petals in a storm, cos darling I was born** _

_**To press my head between your shoulder blades at night when light is fading** _   
_**Just to let you know I’m old, waylaid and feels like I am wading into** _   
_**carpet burns and carousels gods you'll be the death of me** _

Jaskier voice begins to crack as if he's in actual physical pain

_**And calm throughout his melodrama she will turn and say ‘dear heart It’s me, its me** _   
_**You don’t need to pretend to be someone you’re not** _   
_**Cos it’s not like I’ve never heard you fight and snore** _   
_**And for some god forsaken reason I’m still here love like I’ve always been before** _   
_**And she’ll say** _

_**It’s not fair, It's not fair how much I love you** _   
_**It’s not fair cos you make me weep when I’m just trying to write a** _   
_**Song for you** _   
_**And she’ll say** _   
_**Oh how, oh how unreasonable** _   
_**How unreasonably in love I am with everything you do** _   
_**I’ll spend my days so close to you cos if I’m standing here maybe everyone will think I’m fine** _

Jaskier croons for several long moments, eyes closed, expression open and vulnerable. The music stops abruptly before Jaskier alone starts to play the melody from the beginning.

_**How unfair, how unfair they’ll sing as they dance across the darling rooftop wreck** _   
_**She’ll trip and he’ll pretend not to have seen,** _   
_**Burying her head into his chest and clinging to the moment, ‘where have you been?’** _   
_**he’ll whisper ‘I’ve waited oh so long for you to come’** _   
_**And as the stars above them hum and hear them she’ll turn to him and say ‘that’s what I said’** _

Once again the violin joins in but Geralt barely notices as Jaskier FINALLY locks eyes with him.

_**It’s not fair, it's not fair how much I love you** _   
_**It’s not fair cos you make me ache you bastard** _   
_**And she’ll say** _   
_**Oh how, oh how unreasonable** _   
_**How unreasonably in love I am with everything you do** _   
_**I’ll spend my days so close to you cos if I’m stood here** _   
_**Then I’m stood here** _   
_**And I’ll stand here** _   
_**I’ll stand here with you** _

The group is silent for a heartbeat as the last chords play and then Ciri is rushing across the circle to throw herself into Jaskier's arms. The bard drops his lute and wraps his arms tightly around the girl burying his face in her shoulder. He hears Yennefer and Triss calling compliments that he cant hear over the rushing noise in his ears as the brunette woman leans over and takes Jaskier’s hand squeezing and pressing the back of his hand against her cheek. He hears Jaskier laugh wetly as he turns a soft fond smile on her. She kisses his hand and lets go as he raises his watery eyes to once more look at Geralt. The Witcher stares at him thoughts rushing before he nods a small barely there tight smile on his lips.

Jaskier's brow furrows for a moment before his expression tightens and he leans back into Ciri and presses his lips to her hair.

"Ciri my little love how 'bout we do your song for the last song of the evening?" Ciri's face splits into a grin as she settles into the sand beside Jaskier her back resting against the log Jaskier is perched atop. Jaskier laughs and picks his lute off the ground brushing the sand off the instrument.

Geralt feels a tug on his hand and he turns his head away to see Yennefer on the other side of the camp her hand slightly raised as she uses her magic to gain his attention. The brunette begins to sing. Its one Jaskier's sung for Ciri before but he's never heard someone else sing it.

_**I’ll keep the Queen** _   
_**When you are gone away** _   
_**Into darkness and howling I’ll keep her from drowning** _   
_**As our boat is untethered from the dock** _

An eyebrow raises at her frivolous use of magic before he circles around the group to stop behind her.

_**I’ll keep the Queen** _   
_**Keep her safe at bay** _   
_**I’ll keep her safe from the dark things that wait** _   
_**In that house at the top of the rock** _   
_**In that house at the top of the rock** _

Jaskier and the remaining musicians have begun to play as her voice raises.

Yennefer reaches back and takes his hand smiling up at him and he nods gaze flicking to Triss who grins at him before settling back into Yennefer's side. Yennefer rests her head against Geralt's hip and turns back towards the group.

Jaskier is singing to Ciri who smiles brighter than she has in a long time swaying beside him. Jaskier and the woman sing together alternating between lyrics and harmony until they finally reach the final lines.

_**I’ll keep the queen** _   
_**I’ll keep the queen** _   
_**I’ll keep her safe from the dark things that wait** _   
_**In our house at the top of the** _   
_**House at the top of** _

_**I’ll keep the queen** _   
_**I’ll keep her safe from those dark things that wait** _   
_**In our house** _   
_**At the top** _   
_**Of the rock** _

Ciri leans against Jaskier as the song ends and he wraps his arm around her, face flushed and laughing. Around them the other musicians begin rising to their feet, the two men smothering the fire while the violinist hugs Triss before heading towards the tents set up along the beach. Ciri stands, turning to pull Jaskier up who groans as if in pain making Ciri laugh. The brunette has returned to his side and Ciri embraces her before crossing to Geralt's side where she curls around him and yawns. He wraps his arms around her and squeezes as she mumbles into his neck again that she missed him.

Yennefer brushes her hand down the back of her head and Ciri releases Geralt to embrace Yennefer. Behind them Triss reaches for Geralt's hand and squeezes softly before yawning herself.

"Geralt we will see you in the morning I hope you don’t mind sharing a tent with Jaskier." Yennefer presses a kiss to Geralt’s lips and she Ciri and Triss are heading towards the tents before he can respond. Geralt turns back towards the bard just in time to watch the brunette press a kiss to Jaskier's cheek and step out of his arms. She raises a hand at Geralt before lifting her skirts and trudging up the beach.

Jaskier grins at him face flushed and steps around the fire.

"Geralt!" The bard claps him on the shoulder as he shoulders his lute. "I'm glad you made it for at least the last night! Trouble with the Bruxa?"

"It was a higher vampire." Geralt responds and Jaskier's eyes widen. "Yen and I handled it. Should be out of commission for at least a few decades.

"I'm sorry I missed the adventure. I must hear all the details." He's interrupted by a yawn of his own and Geralt snorts when he adds, "in the morning. I'm not as young as I once was and I fear three am is incredibly too late to still be conscious."

Together the two men head towards one of the tent and Geralt follows Jaskier inside. It one of Triss and Yennefer's enchanted tents, larger than it looks on the outside and luxurious on the inside with rugs, a large bed in the middle, a table with four chairs, a dresser which his pack leans against even though that is definitely not where he left it and a large empty tub. Jaskier places his lute on the table and turns to help Geralt with the buckles of his armor.

The two men work together in silence and Geralt's gut twists at the unusual silence from the bard. "You could have gone with her." He mumbles without looking up.

Jaskier snorts and Geralt raises his head watching as Jaskier begins to unbutton this dark yellow doublet."Yen? I love her but I think she'd rather be with Triss and Ciri tonight."

Geralt shakes his head and looks away. Things have been good between them and Geralt had begun to think that maybe this tentative thing between them has been leading to something close to what he now has with Yen. Its something neither has named but the once but something he'd thought they had both felt.

He knows he's still the stunted emotionally constipated person that he's always been, still with one foot in the belief that he doesn't have emotions, that he doesn't deserve kindness and affection. Living so closely with Ciri, Yennefer, Jaskier and Triss he's been slowly learning that he can open up, that he deserves happiness and he'd though that happiness would be with both Yennefer AND Jaskier beside him as lovers.

However seeing Jaskier's face as he'd sung tonight, the way he'd looked at the woman on the beach, like he knew her and she knew him like no other, he'd felt a tightness in his chest that he usually only felt when his small family was in danger.

"The woman on the beach. You sang that song for her."

Jaskier looks confused before he barks out a laugh. "Cilla? That song wasn’t for her it was for-. Surely I've introduced you two before. This isn’t the first time we've been to Oxenfurt together ." His mouth screws up, hand on his cocked hip as he starts chewing on his bottom lip in thought. "You met her in Skellige when you saved her from the Ulfhedinn. That’s right this is the first time we've all been in Oxenfurt together. Priscilla's like a little sister, We went to Oxenfurt together. I love her but we'd never work together she's a feral monster.

"So you both have that in common." Geralt grins at Jaskier's indignant gasp. "So who was the song for then? You didn't seen very enthusiast to sing it. Odd when Yen has to threaten to magic you quiet at least once an hour."

"Every other hour." Jaskier replies clearly affronted. "She loves my voice she's just jealous."

"Is that what that is?" Geralt asks pouring himself a cup of ale and leaning a hip against the table. "You didn't answer the question."

Jaskier huffs and turns away from Geralt. He kicks off his boots and splashes his face with water from the washbasin sitting on the dresser. "No muse.... It doesn't matter anyway the feelings are unrequited. My love loves another and I am happy they are together if only so that yo- they are happy. They are the happiest I've ever seen and they deserve it and so much more. They deserve everything and I, tragically will never be someone they want like that. But it's fine I would rather be only a friend then nothing whatsoever."

Jaskier turns and startles to find Geralt standing behind him. His bright gold eyes are searching Jaskier’s blue and Jaskier's breath catches in his throat at the intense expression. "Jaskier if there is someone we are keeping you from I-"

"What?!"

"I want you to be happy and if this thing between us is in the way I will step back. You deserve everything as well and if that means letting you go I-"

"Wait stop what are you saying? Are we having the same conversation?"

"I know you and I are still new and gods knows I love you but I want you to be happy and if you don't want to be with me anymore I'll-"

"Geralt what are you talking about?! I think I need to sit down." Jaskier's legs begin to shake and Geralt takes his arms and guides him to the bed kneeling at his feet. Jaskier takes several deep breathes and rubs his face with his hands. After several long moments he finally looks back up from his lap to search Geralt’s face. "Okay now backup you love me?"

"Jaskier why would we be together if I didn't. I know as a human your life is so much shorter and I want to spend the rest of it with you but if there is someone else you want to be with your happiness matters to me."

Jaskier take a deep gasping breath and looks around the room as if lost. "We're together? How did I not know- when did we-" He lets out a confused noise reeling and his hands grip Geralt's shoulder to steady himself.

Geralt stares up at him confused for several long moments before pulling back. Jaskier makes an alarmed noise and tightens his grip on Geralt. "After you and the girls rescued me and Ciri from Drakenborg. You were crying when you found me, said you loved me and you kissed me."

Jaskier face pales and then he blushes. "You heard that? We never kissed. Geralt you were half dead you thought Roach was a dragon and you kept mumbling so do I!"  
Geralt frown and looks up at Jaskier. "So we didn’t talk and have sex that night?"

"I think I'd remember if you'd finally fucked me Geralt!"

"Hmm."

"Are you telling me we could have been sleeping together for the past month and I’ve been pining like a twat."

"Pining?" Geralt raises and eyebrow and Jaskier laughs.

  
"Shut up. What about Yen? I mean I know her and Triss have a thing but your so gone for her."

"We've talked and- She knows I'm ‘gone for you'” Jaskier snorts and Geralt smiles a wide open smile. “It'd be the same as with her and Triss. I want her to be happy and she wants me to be too. She'd been pushing for me to tell you for years."

"Years?! I'm going to kiss you now." He gently cups the Witchers face, fingers barely touching as if he's made of glass.

Geralt reaches forward and grips the bards hips pulling them flush as their mouths connect and then they are kissing as if their lives depend on it. Jaskier’s fingers tangle in Geralt’s hair and the motion brings a thought to Geralt’s mind.

"So that song was about us." He asked pulling back and the bard makes an embarrassed noise burying his head in Geralt’s shoulder.

"Dear heart every song I write is about you." He pulls Geralt up onto the bed falling backwards and they begin to kiss again before Jaskier breaks away once again.

"Wait what do you mean as a human?"

**Author's Note:**

> I very much ship Yennefer/Geralt/Jaskier and Triss/Yennefer but I also very much love oblivious!Geralt so Triss/Yen/Jaskier is also totally a background thing that I didn’t really mention but is very much a thing and they all believe Geralt is aware of it but oblivious!Geralt is again a thing so... 
> 
> Creature!Jaskier because my poor heart hates the thought of Jaskier dying and leaving his family behind.


End file.
